this is what i do
by Claire Lanser
Summary: dancing, highschool, romance! oh my! roxas is the dancing lord at angels haven, a nightclub/bar run by fira, axels new, and sadly unaware that theres not a single straight person in town, he does know that just the sight of roxas gives him a boner-akuroku
1. competition and humiliation

chapter one: competition and humiliation

no one payed much attention to me when i came into the bar, new or not, i figured, from what i heard, this is the one place i wouldn't be noticed in a smalltown like floweridge, it took a moment for the bartender to come around,

_the minute he walked into my bar i knew he was trouble, i could tell, damn bright red hair, but...he did't seem like he wanted to cause a scene "can i get something for you...?" "is it natural for a bartender to ask for a customers name? the names, axel, got it memorized?" "well, in my bar, yeah, i like to keep tabs on people, after all, i am the most popular stalker in town! joking, joking, what do you want, you just moved here, first three rounds are on the house" he didn't seem so bad, vodka martini on the rox, i mean, rocks, sorry, but when he asked to put bourbon and scotch in it... "you sure, thats not gonna sit well?" "all the better to dance with" so thats what it was, the trouble i mean.... "oh, a good dancer?" "the best" i couldn't help it, i began to laugh, and so did some of the guys around him_

why did they all think that was funny? "oh, the best, huh? sure, you just moved here, hotshot-" "axel" "axel, but trust me, here, i know someone who dances better than the best." "oh, really, who" i couldn't help but notice, that even for a gay guy, this girl was hot....short silver hair, dazzling green eyes, and a bust to kill. "hm. really...who" "you wanna challenge him? he'll be here soon" "Fira, it's not nice to play dirty like that, this guy" "AXEL" i stressed "axel" the silver haired man corrected "doesn't know what he's up against...." "oh, really, so he's good?" "better than you, thats for sure..." a voice, soft, confident, sounded from behind me. i turned, and behind me was the most fucking gorgeous angel i had ever seen, blond tossled hair, blue eyes more striking than lightening "hey, rox...you got competition" 'rox' didn't look impressed, in fact he looked to me like he was desprete for someone to give him a good time, or at least a decent challenge....

NORMAL POV

heavy air...."so whats your name?" roxas asked the taller man "axel, how old are you?" axel could immedeatly tell his question had angered the angel, "you wanna dance or not!?" axel almost flinched "yeah" "so roxie-" "don't call me that, fira, dammit, how many times have i said that" fira could tell it hadn't been roxas's day "sorry, rough day?"  
roxas nodded "lets see...should i do _your _song?" roxas smiled "yeah." fira broke into a wild smile "marly, dem, cover for me and Vix, we're goin' on stage" fira shouted into the back, fira made what seemed to be a five second outfit change, short white skirt, skittish silver tank top and non-attached white loose sleeves

_**I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen.**_

roxas was out on the floor faster than axel could get up, at first roxas was still,

_**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.**_

axel was good with responding, however his thoughts were elsewhere, he didn't know how to do a dance off, only how to dance with another person, 'gay, he has to be, he's avoiding any and all physical contact' roxas shook his head, this damn idiot wouldn't touch him, just cause he was un-aware that there wasn't a single straight person in town, cept for fira...she was bi....but thats off topic, roxas pushed himself closer, and grimaced "you're just like all the others" axel blinked, and couldn't help but be suprized when roxas suddenly dropped to the ground, twisting his hips on the way up "what" axel mummbled, sort-a-kinda doing the ramba to keep away from the blond "you think i don't belong here, you think i'm too young"

_**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)**_

roxas was persistant, his first competition in so long, he had potential, axel. but he wasn't going to win playing keep away, "don't you know how to dance with a partner?" roxas snided, placing axels hands on his slender hips.

_**I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.**_

grinding their hips together, he and axel dropped and rocked with beat

_**What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there**_

roxas arms around the red heads neck

_**I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it**_

roxas couldn't believe it, one dance, and he was sure he was head over heels

_**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)**_

it was too much, and axel lost his pace, rythm, and his pride and stumbled off the dance floor, roxas eyes swivled to find him, but he was already out the door, 'you're right, roxie, you don't belong there....you ARE too young..."

roxas was humiliated, and so was axel, no one had ever walked out of a dance from him, and marluxia's teasing him about it wasn't helping...roxas couldn't help but remember the other mans eyes, livid and passionate, scared and withdrawn....he didn't want to frighten roxas, maybe he came off too strong...roxas knew what he liked, and axel was now on his 'to do list' "this doesn't end here, axel, no one makes a fool of me on the dance floor..."


	2. turtles shell

chapter two: turtles shell

roxas was pretty possitive if it weren't for the sake of his reputation, he didn't ever want to see the man again, the red head made it hard for roxas to breathe when in the same room, but on the dance floor, roxas had never felt more alive than when dancing with axel and every dance after that had felt long buried, dead. so he had gone home. sleep, you have school. he told himself. but he couldn't get axel out of his head, "sigh..." he tossed in his bed. "Dammit!"

roxas was always a good student, always on time, good grades....he tried, and it came with ease....but in the middle of first period, a new kid walked into class "mr. flurry, late on your first day...there's a seat behind roxas" roxas banged his head as hard as he possibly could "roxas is something wrong?" addressed me, "i'm fine" i could feel those seafoam eyes bore into my back, burning like fire. "Roxas?" i could hear axel whisper "sigh...what?" i whispered, head down without turning "i'm sorry, ya know, last night" "sure, just know that you won't survive in this town pretending to be straight" axel choked, coughing ", are you alright" "ah, yeah!" he turned his attention back to roxas "whats that suppose to mean?" roxas rolled his eyes "you're gay" "and?" he countered defensivly "so is everyone else in this town" axel blinked "seriously?" "yeah" axel smirked "and you?" roxas blushed as dark as the others hair "...yeah" he mummbled the bell for second period rang, and roxas broke into a dash out the class, right to second period, not waiting for sora or riku, he could feel the heat in his cheeks, he was so embarressed, tears, he could feel them in his eyes, what would axel think, of this scrawny, shy frightened boy? the dance floor turned him into someone different, sigh....fourth period he would stop by Fira's class, well, after she and jeremiah dismissed them. he found himself losing concentration the entire time, and sora, next to him passed a note

_rox, you alright? um...is this about me and riku, i mean, i swear! we were gonna tell you, you weren't suppose to find out like this! we're really sorry, i mean, when you didn't show up, riku wouldn't even speak to me, roxas, i'm sorry!_

roxas felt his brow knit together 'what are you talking about, what about you and riku?' riku was his Ex whom he was still head over heels for, dumped him 2 days ago, sora had comforted him, swearing that he had always thought riku was a jerk, thinking he was so cool, the brunette had made roxas laugh about the loss of a three year relationship, everyone thought they would be each others 'one' but....

_you...you mean it's not about me and riku...um....going out?_

roxas felt himself die inside "what" he whispered hopelessly to himself...just seeing riku everyday was like doing drugs, it killed him a little inside, made him dangerous, but now....Roxas folded the note and put it away, he didn't look at sora but he knew the expresion that was there....he wanted to look back at riku, give him a lost look, but he didn't dare...it would be dangerous...he felt himself sob softly...and hung his head

getting through third period with Axel sitting across from him, trying to figure out what was wrong, had not been comforting, in fact rather disapointing, riku made no move to approach him, no move to explain, he walked coldly right passed roxas and waited at the door for sora not glancing back 'riku...' he whispered inside, whimpering, 'fira' he remembered, heading to the choir room, she was seated neatly at the piano, axel was next to her. "well...i don't know....i don't feel comfortable telling you about rox, he may not want you to know..." "sora said that if i wanted to know something envolving rox, the best person to talk to was you, or him, and i can't seem to figure out whats wrong with him, Fira, i'm trying to be his friend, but he obviously doesn't want anything to do with me" "thats not true, you'll eventually learn that roxas is a different person by day, he's very insecure....something happened a few days ago, and now even i'm worried, but roxas is strong, he'll be okay....i know he will...." axel seemed frustrated "so you're saying that roxas is crazy" "what? no! i mean he doesn't feel in his element here, you make him feel like a fish out of water" "is that a good thing?" "sigh...i'll see what i can do, come by here tomarow....i'll get a tune going." roxas walked away then, hiding near the door to the large room, waiting till axel was gone "what was that all about?" roxas asked as he went in, "oh, roxas-" "don't even, you knew i was at the door" fira smiled "yup!" "so what did axel want" "he wanted to know if you were okay, said you weren't speaking to your friends, said that he was worried, asked if you were intrested in more than dancing, i said music, he asked how intrested i said that you were musicly obbsessed, played every kind of instrument i could name at one time or another" roxas smiled "well, it's true" "and so what did he want after that?" "he wanted to know if i would work with him to write you a song" roxas's smile vanished "and did you" "you were there, i told him i'd see, and what is it with people hiding at my door, dammit, riku come in." riku entered silently, "hey..." he mummbled to roxas without looking, unable to meet those blue eyes, roxas quickly left, he didn't want to be in the same room as that man....

axel sat on top of the roof of the school, he wasn't hungry, he wanted to be alone, he didn't understand, he wasn't the kind to have a crush on someone else, people crushed on him, not the other way around, sighing he layed back, wincing when part of his hair stuck into his arm 'damn spikes' he thought tugging on one the said spikes "why do i where my hair like this...?" he mummbled "hm, why not, i think it's pretty hot" i voice sounded from behind, it was one of the bar tenders from yesterday "your name was dem, wasn't it?" "you got a good memory...it's demyx, but fira and the others call me dem, or dem-dem" axel nodded "so whats up, you hanging up here to avoid roxie-poo?" axel gave him a look "roxie-poo?" demyx nodded, "he hates when i call him that, but i do it anyway" axel laughed "so, do you have any idea whats wrong with rox?" "riku, a guy he's been with for 3 years dumped him a couple days ago, and turns out he was cheating on roxas with roxas's best friend, sora" axel almost flinched 'so thats what it was' "if you need gosip, i'm the first person to come to, i know what happens when it happens!" axel nodded, he found it easy to make friends with people like this, the ones who didn't give a shit who you were, if you had ears and a mouth, you were awesome "so, axel, if you don't mind me asking, is there a reason you're so intrested in rox?" "i don't think it would be safe to tell you" "you never know, demyx is the school match-maker, as well as the most romantic little tease EVER...dem, you were suppose to meet me under the tree" "sorry, zexy....axel, this is my boyfriend, zexion" zexion flushed, still not used to being addressed that way "yo" "hi" "so, whats this about being a match-maker?"

roxas banged his head repeatedly on the wall "GRAH!!!!" he howled "roxas, you're gonna hurt yourself, knock it off" tidus "seriously, it's not that big off a deal, ya?" wakka roxas sighed, he knew that they were trying to help, but...."you guys don't understand, they've been dating for FOUR MONTHS! and nobody had the nerve to tell me, not even demyx!" "and you wonder why" tidus mumbled "roxas, you're the hottest guy in school, you'll be fine, you could have any guy in this school you wanted, hell, if any one in the fucking twisted school was straight you'd be able to turn them gay, rox, you're just that hot" "as reasuring as that is, you seem to forget i have the social life of a rock...not to mention i'm to shy to speak to anyone unless i'm drunk off my ass" tidus sighed, and retreated to find fira, this was her problem now, it was out of his hands "fira! roxas is being emo!" "_**WHAT!?**_" she screamed "NO, ROXAS IT'S NOT WORTH IT!! PUT DOWN THE KNIFE!!" roxas sighed, not sure wether she was being sarcastic or not.... "roxas, it'll be okay, ya, just give time, Ya? what goes 'round comes 'round, ya?" roxas nodded, something red caught his eye and he groaned inwardly, great another problem to worry about...axel gave him a concerned look, and roxas stubbornly looked away....

that night was no different, roxas showed up at anges havre later than usually, sat down, and axel was fast to reach him "roxas, i'm your friend, or at least i'm trying to be, so, here, my number." he handed him a slipped of crumpled paper "i don't need a fling if thats what you want axel" "no! roxas, i'm new here, and trying to make friends, the least you could do is make it easy on me, and tell me whats wrong" "sigh..." "bad break up, right?" "let me guess, you met demyx" "he's a little bundle of talking caffine" that made roxas giggle "yeah, i guess he is...hey, would you mind if i called you, like, later, like, later later?" "sure" "i need to go, i don't feel well" he didn't look to well either "ya need a ride?" roxas thought for a moment

"i'd appreciate it, axel..."


	3. the begginning of the 'crush'

chapter 3: the begginning of the 'crush'

that night seemed like it was going to be un-eventful, axel let roxas know he was going home after this, and feel free to call him if he needed to roxas nodded..."um...axel?" "hm?" "what...do you think of me? and be honest!" axel looked him over, head to toe and back again, "if you're worried about your appearence you're a fucking cock tease, so don't worry, in clothing you give guys a fucking hard on, but damn, to imagine without, hyuu~!" he whistled, smiling gently, roxas smiled to, face flushing "in short, you're the hottest freaking guy i've ever met, got it memorized?" roxas looked down, smiling "yeah, thanks, axel, i think you may be something....good for me..." his face flushed a luxorious red, "no, i mean, like, for my confidence! um...oooohh..." axel laughed, hard and loud, and he wasn't drunk, in fact, roxas asumed the only thing he had that evening was water he was so well behaved... "rox, come here for a sec..." roxas poked his head back in the car, and axel pecked him on the cheek, "get to feeling better, i like staring at you in school" roxas smiled from ear to ear. "thanks, axel..." "don't gotta thank me....roxie-poo" roxas groaned "dear god, not you to!" and they both laughed....

axel eventually left, and roxas immedeantly felt the difference. "axel...." roxas smiled "maybe wakka was right...any guy...huh?"

that night was restless, and roxas laid on his bed, staring on the ceiling, he turned on his CD player...and relaxed, suddenly it was like the depressing music didn't matter, it was like riku no longer existed, and he even sang along, he picked up the phone, and called axel "hello?" the groggy voice on the other line sounded sleepy "oh, um, axel? sorry...did i wake you?" he was now feeling nervous, what if axel wanted to go back to bed? "oh! roxas! hey! thats okay" silence carried for a while and he could here axel smirk, "any reason why you're listening to that particular song?

_**Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you  
Tonight but I can not baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now  
So baby kiss me through the phone  
Kiss me through the phone(I'll see ya later on later on)  
Kiss me through the phone kiss me through the phone(see ya when I get home)  
**_

"ahh...n-no....it's just set on random!" roxas flushed, and axel laughed "say, roxas?" "hm?" "do you wanna do something tomarow evening?" "Um...like....like what?" "i dunno, a movie, dinner and ice cream, on me?" roxas's mind decided to take that the wrong way and roxas struggled to restrain a nose bleed "uh...*cough*....i..." 'what are you stuttering for!? this is your chance!!' "sure!:" axel broke into a large grin, "cool, is after school okay? you can just ride with me, after all of it i'll drop you off and stuff?" "kay, what do you wanna see?" "i don't even know whats on...what kind of movies do you like?" "the kind that make me scream everytime toast pops out of the toaster..." axel laughed "haha...cool, me to, though i don't think the toaster is gonna eat me..." roxas smiled, suprized, he felt so much better, so much lighter..."hey, i'm sorry, but i gotta go, i fell asleep writing, make sure you finish your homework!" "already did. at lunch" "damn" roxas chuckled "yeah...bye" "see ya" _click._

axel stared at the blank page, so writing wasn't one of his best talents anymore....he used to write songs all the time....but...."maybe it's because it's for someone i believe will be special to me..." he mumbled...and then as soon as he hung up, it all hit him, so much inspiration...

_I hang up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much..._

axel sighed and set down the pen, that would have to do for tonight, he had already fried his brain in the process of asking out roxas...sleep, he commanded his brain, it's nesseccity, and you have a date tomarow, axel grinned, his brain was right...

school was going to prove to be difficult...roxas found himself wanting to glance back shyly at axel every other second or so...second period was hell. sora wouldn't meet his eyes, and riku seemed perplexed having seen roxas and axel in the hall that morning, roxas blushing and laughing shyly and axel seeming genuinly pleased with this reaction, and so riku pulled roxas aside after second period "hey, roxas, are you dating that new kid?" roxas frowned "his name is axel, get it memorized, he doesn't like it when people forget his name, and i guess so, i mean, we have our first date tonight..." riku seemed very displeased "sigh...riku, is something wrong" "...no" and he walked away...leaving roxas dumbfounded sora blinked "what was that?" "no idea..." and then, all through third period axel made faces behind teach's back, roxas struggled to stifle his laughter, axel was very happy, roxas seemed so much more....alive....now than he had when they had first met...and he couldn't help but believe that it was his doing...but when fourth period came around, axel disappeared...

"fira?" "hey, axel." "you think you could still help me with this song...?"


	4. sorrow and love games

chapter 4: sorrow and love games

roxas smiled as axel met him at the gate to the school, "hey, rox!" "hi, axel..." axel could tell that roxas was as giddy as a school girl, "i checked the theaters, and theres really nothing on, so i figured you might like to go to the carnival, since it's in town, is that okay?" roxas nodded "of course!" axel admired those blue eyes smiling at him for a moment, "cool, lets go!"

the ride there wasn't long, but roxas did discover that axel had a lady gaga obbsession, 'hey, she's really cool, but hell, after seeing you dance, i don't know anymore...' he had laughed and replied that he liked her music to, it was good to dance to...the first thing they both noticed when ariving was that there was a stage, and fira was standing infront of it, getting ready for a show, "fira?" "oh, hey, roxas, i thought you guys were going to the theater?" "nothing on, you didn't tell me you were preforming here." "i didn't want you to feel bad for missing my show..." "well, then i guess we have a reason to show now, huh?" axel said grinning "you planned this, didn't you?" "nope" roxas shook his head "then i guess i'll have to do a song just for you two!" axel smiled at the silver haired girl "thanks fira" "no prob!" they began to walk away, when fira suddenly remembered something "OH! my brother is- their already gone...i guess they'll find out on their own...i hope roxas will be okay..." fira returned to the stage to set up "so roxas, what do you want to do first?" "uh...i don't really know, i've never been to a carnival before" "really? hm. lets see.."

it was begginning to get dark, and fira's show started in 20 minutes, "one last ride i wanna go on, then we'll go to the stage" axel murmmered, kissing roxas blond head "what ride?" "the ferris wheel" "?" axel laughed "just come one" roxas nodded, so far axel hadn't chosen anything that roxas didn't like, the big-wheel-of-death would be no different, axel sat far in the back, and roxas sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder "this was...fun...axel, thanks" "don't gotta thank me, rox, i liked this, so much fun" "lets just hope dem doesn't kill you tomarow for almost giving him a heart-attack in the haunted house, you shouldn't scare the workers, it's not nice" "it's not dem i'm worried about, it's zexion" "and you should be, zexion doesn't make empty threats, he's puny, but damn he can beat ass, he hit me over the head with his book once when i was having suicidal thoughts, i think he gave me amnesia, i didn't remember what i was doing" axel smiled, "hey, look out the window" roxas turned to the window "wow..." breath taken by the view, he gazed down at the small towns lights like fallen stars littering the ground "pretty right? you should see it in a big city where i use to live, floweridge is so small..." roxas nodded, sat down, and cuddled into axels arms, "rox?" "hm?" "does this mean i'm your boyfriend?" roxas thought for a moment, he really hadn't given it that much thought "yeah...i guess so..." axel grinned, and pecked roxas forhead "good"

fira paced slightly vixen and serenia weren't happy with her, she changed the setlist, and so they had to get ready to perfom songs not meant to be played here, sigh... "fira, stop pacing you're giving me a headache" "you need to stop worrying about my bro, he's a big boy, he can handle himself" that was cerest, she always knew best "are you sure, i mean, he always thought riku was...the one..." "and i always thought you're father was a dumbass! oh wait, he is! and maybe riku was the one, but he's not anymore-" "-no, he's not in fact, it would look to me like he and my cuz got something going, i mean, axel's always been a player, but this is different, i think he wants to settle for someone like roxas..." " 'settle' for 'someone like' roxas?' " cerest gave vixen the most evil look possible "not what i meant! i mean, axel has always been into one night stands, and dating people like marluxia for 2 or 3 days, but...this is different..." vixen, axel cousin who was born and raised in floweridge combed her fingers through her short orange hair, and serenia was getting the drums ready, "5 minutes you guys!" the backstage adviser popped in every 5 minutes or so to let them know how long, "what first, fira?" "i'm going to make a dedication on each song...first, is 'sorrow' "

roxas walked with axel to the stage, where an adviser handed them a pass upon asking their names, "she wants to see you backstage after the show" roxas nodded and axel just smiled, the lights on the stage turned a speculating violet, fira, on stage in her dress torn from the side up to the hip, it was white, just like the rest of her wardrobe

"this first song is like...a warning....to a friend i'm trying to look out for.....this is sorrow"

_**sometimes life seems too quiet into paralyzing silence,  
like the moonless dark, meant to make me strong,  
familiar breath of my old lies  
change the color in my eyes  
soon you will perferate the fabric of the peaceful by and by  
**_

roxas didn't seem to understand, was this about axel?

_**sorrow lasts through night  
I'll take this piece of you  
and hold for all eternity  
for just one second I felt whole  
as you flew right through me**_

axel seemed just as perplexed, what was she doing? fira could tell neither of them got the hint...but she knew roxas would

_**left alone with only reflections of the memory  
to face the ugly girl, thats smothering me  
sitting closer than my faith  
he knew each tear before it came  
soon you will perferate the fabric of the peaceful by and by**_

roxas eyes widened....he knew what she meant now...those were almost the exact words he had used...where was he!? they hadn't seen him all day, it didn't occur to him that her brother would have to come, why? why now?! when they were having such a good time, when roxas was finally able to forget! was he here with sora maybe?

_**sorrow lasts through night  
I'll take this piece of you  
and hope for all eternity  
for just one second I felt whole  
as you flew right through me**_

axel stared down at roxas who looked about to cry "rox?" he leaned down and whispered to the boy "rox, are you okay?" was this something about him? was fira singing something that would ruin them? "roxas? sigh..."

_**we kiss each other one more time  
and sing this lie that's half-way mine  
the sword is slicing through the question so I won't be fooled  
by his angel light**_

fira stared at him...he understood now, good, now if only she could figure out exactly where riku was...fira stopped singing, and stared at roxas, the song finished, roxas shook his head "roxas?" axel asked again "i'm okay, can we le-" "roxas? what are you two doing here?" riku, damn "ah well, that is-" "we're enjoying our date, or at least, we were" sora looked scared "axel, don't start, lets just go" "roxas, fira wanted us to stay, besides, i think we should just enjoy ourselfs, don't let them stop you" roxas looked apprehensive, riku looked pissed, sora looed scared shitless, and axel just looked bored, on stage fira had tensed, keeping a close eye on them... "ah! for the next song, i'd like to clear the dance floor, and call all dancers to it" roxas eyes widened, and he spun to face fira, she was staring right at him, and people shuffled away from the floor, and roxas looked at axel "do you wanna? it's up to you." roxas looked down...he wanted to...but...riku....no one except for the people who went to firas bar (which zexion was watching after tonight) knew anything about the other roxas..."well, then lets all go!" sora suggested nervously still trying to be friends with roxas, riku shrugged, he was going to wether anyone else did "alright, axel lets go..." axel smiled wide when roxas did, riku expected roxas to make a fool of himself and wanted to show off, hell, if riku was jelous, the next 5 minutes were going to make him a livid green and hard as a rock, fira didn't start singing the song until roxas and axel were ready, the music started and axel grinned down at roxas, who suddenly seemed different, smirking slightly, "lets go."

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

neither moved for a moment waiting for the song to really start

_**  
I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game**_

twist, grind, shuffle, ramba, dammit axel, "axel stop avoiding physical contact, one, you already know i'm gay, two it may be our first date, but you're my boyfriend, my sister isn't going to kill you for dancing with me, in fact, i think cerest is enjoying this on stage" "which ones your"-moan-"sister?" "the one with black in her hair" "the one with the weird tatoo on her face" "so says you" twist, drop, rock, axel squeezed roxas ass a little, refering himself as sexy cupid, "guess he wants to play, wants to play , a love game, a love game" roxas sang softly, even his voice seemed rough next to fira,

_**Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it**_

at this point they were singing to each other "just wanna touch you for a minute, maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it" axel sang his voice was low and husky, and made roxas shiver, sliding himself down axels body, and right back up, he could feel rikus shocked eyes, neither was quite as good as they were

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

roxas was thouroughly enjoying himself, and he pulled axel down, crushing their chest, and he whispered something in axels ear, axel grinned, roxas had a good idea...it was true, roxas was an intirely different person on the dancefloor and the dancefloor may very well be the only place he'll be able to tell off riku. now being the perfect chance, they just had to wait

_**Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
know , the love game**_

rock, grind, and no ramba, roxas grinned clearly and blantantly aware of axels hard on

_**I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated you're interest  
I'm educated in sex, yes  
Now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, a love game**_

axel leaned down a little to sing into roxas ear again, "you've indicated you're intrest, i'm educated in sex, yes, and now i want it bad, want it bad, a love game a love game"

_**Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it**_

"hold me, and love me, just wanna touch you for a minute, baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it" roxas sang this time, riku was still watching them "ready?" he mouthed, "yea" axel mouthed back

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

roxas wrapped his arms around axels throat, and axels around his waist, grinding together

_**Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
know, the love game**_

"alright, ready?" roxas nodded, spinning away from axel, and striding over to riku

_**I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
With a boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game**_

axel took hold of sora, "just dance with me for a minute?" sora looked at him strange and then saw roxas "oh, well, if this isn't the most akward moment of my life" roxas sang along basically telling off riku, "i can see you staring there from across the block with, a smile on your mouth and a hand on your HAH!" he ground himself against riku, riku let out a strangled sound, and then at HAH, shoved himself it to rikus face and pushed him away, "the story of us, it always starts the same, with a boy and a girl and HAH and a game!" riku didn't really know what to do at this point, but he did the first thing that came to mind, he shoved his lips against roxas, fira, on stage dropped the mic...and roxas slapped riku as hard as he could, and damn it echoed, axel rushed over, "hey, play with your own" he sneered, roxas looked like he was about to cry, and sora looked horrified, "DEMYX!" fira screeched, demyx popped his head from behind the curtain "get your guitar-" "si-" "sitar, whatever, and start singing" demyx nodded and fira rushed off stage, she punched her brother in the jaw, axel and roxas hand already gone, but they were close enough to hear fira screaming at him "THE HELL!? RIKU YOU DON'T KISS YOUR FUCKING EX! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU HAD THE NERVE TO BE THE ONE TO CHEAT ON HIM!!!!" cerest was next coming off stage, she popped him one in the jaw, "you did this to my brother, you better be glad someone else is cleaning up your fucking mess, now go find sora, before kimiko decides to hit you to" the blue haired sister of sora glared daggers at him, to shocked to move, but riku was gone, "sora, shit, i screwed up big time"

sora was crying, and roxas saw him run past them "sora!" sora turned at his best friends voice, "y-yeah?" "i'm sorry about that..." "no....it's not your fault...." "do you need a ride? i take it riku drove you here?" axel overed, feeling it was partly his fault "um...i hate to ask, but could you?" "sure, how about dinner first though, neither of you have eaten, right?" the two blue eyed boys looked at each other and nodded "thanks, axel"


	5. still around

chapter 5: still around

dinner was un-eventfull and slightly akward...

and so they took sora home first, roxas next, "hey, roxas?" "hm?" "did you...at least enjoy yourself?" "...yeah" well that put his doubt at rest..."axel, could you come inside with me for a while?" roxas was looking away "i don't want to be alone" "sure." axel parked the car, turned it off and got out, locking it on his way in "roxas, are you really okay?" "no..." axel wrapped his arms around the blond "i'm sorrry, going to the carnival was a stupid idea..." "no, i had fun, really, but...riku..." "i know..." "no, you don't that was...my first kiss..." axel looked surprized "you two dated for four years...he never kissed you?" roxas refused to look at him "no..." axel sighed a little, and tugged the blond into his lap, (on the couch), roxas buried his face in axels shirt, sobbing, tears leaked from his eyes, "roxas..." "axel, i'm sorry...i just" axel felt panic rise in his throat "i...i just don't think-" axel shoved roxas away as best he could without hurting him, or seeming to rude...and left he house, roxas could hear his car speeding away...roxas felt his heart tear in two....

axel sped down the road, doing his best to slow down, but...'slow down or get a ticket' he told himself, and slowed down a good amount, taking a deep breath, he turned the radio up as loud as possible, it wasn't his day....it just wasn't...driving as slow as he could manage, he made his way to angels haven, the place wasn't packed like usually, and fira sat on the counter with her back to him, head in hand, cell phone to her ear, "look, roxas, i can't keep helping you out like this, it's exhausting, you're gonna have to fix this one on your own, believe it or not, i do have my own problems ya know...i know rox....yes.....sigh....if he comes in i'll let you know...roxas....oh dammit, don't cry, you're gonna make me...*hic*...cry....look, fine, i'll see what i can do but it's really up to him....yes, you are stupid, you don't say things like that when you know damn straight you're in love...roxas...i gotta go....zexion needs help cleaning....kay, i'm sorry bout this, bye..." she sighed as she hung up...and without turning to him, shouted "karaoke machines on, i'm not performing tonight, place is gonna get crowded soon, have a ball" "thanks"

roxas rolled over sevral different times, trying to get comfortable but it wasn't working, he was anxious, what if axel didn't forgive him? axel could easily replace him....music, he decided, what was he needed, but the radio seemed to hate him today as well....

_**And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

roxas growled low in his throat, tears burning in the back of his eyes, and changed the track, widening his eyes a little at the song

_**It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had to break  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away

roxas stared at the CD player...maybe....no! do as fira says, just let him cool off, he changed it again and this time he was frustrated

_**Go ahead and burn it down  
I'm drunk and so is everyone else  
In this devil town  
They wont let me turn around  
To get one last look at my baby**_

While she's still around,  
while she's still around,  
while she's still around,  
while she's still around

'where the hell did this CD come from!?' he took it out, and written across the disk in firas curling, spidery handwriting

_don't mess up....just trust yourself, and make sure to listen to still around carefully, you never know..._

the hell?

_**And I know what you're thinking  
That won't stop this drinking  
It's the least I can do  
'Cause this life is anything but certain  
When they close the final curtain  
You'll get a glimpse of the truth**_

roxas sprang from the bed and out the door, making his way as quickly as possible to angels haven, axel was there without a doubt, thats where he was...

fira sat down at the piano with axel on her other side, backstage, "you said you finished the lyrics?" axel nodded lifelessly and handed fira the slip of paper, "have you written songs before?" "yeah...well then, give me something to work with..." axel picked up his guitar and strummed a few chords, and then sighed, "i can't...not right now..." fira looked sympathetic..."axel, just give it time and work with me here" "sigh...i appreciate this but..." "axel." her voice was stern now.... "this song might save you both axel, roxas is insecure, riku was his first relationship, he's afraid...he doesn't have a good basis of comparison, to roxas, the world is frightening, and he needs someone to rely on, thats not me. i can't be there for him forever, axel, he wants to have someone he knows has what it takes to be there for him, but so far, all he got was my brother, when you ran off like that, you verywell may have proved solidly to him...that he isn't worth your time...that he really is no more than a crush...axel...he needs you..." axels eyes were wide, and than he smiled...."alright..." he picked up the acoustic, "just the chorus first though...i haven't thought of anything else really, i need an accompinate for piano-" "and what do you think i'm here for?" she smiled at him


	6. crush me

chapter 6: crush me

roxas panted having run two miles none stop, bursting into angels haven, zexion made a 'shhhh...' motioned, and pointed back stage, roxas nodded a thank you and rushed back stage, slowing down as he hit the stage, piano was playing softly, fira....

_**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much **_

roxas watched silently, waiting to hear more,

_**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know**_

roxas breathed softly, fira most likly knew he was there, but she didn't look away from the piano keys, she never did, she never had to...axels eyes were closed, and he started playing his guitar with the piano, if he thought he could dance, he should here himself sing....

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**_

roxas eyes were wide "we've got company..." so she did know, axels eyes opened, and looked slightly horrified "roxas!" roxas came around the corner, un-able to meet those seafoam eyes, "i'm sorry..." "what?" "I said i'm sorry!" axels eyes softened "you don't have to appoligize, i get it, no big, right?" roxas scruched his eyes shut "axel..." axel shut up, "thats...not what i meant....i didn't mean to chase you away..." roxas stubbornly refused to look at those eyes...but he could feel the fire in them, "roxas, if you don't look at me, i'll walk away from here, and you will **never **see me again." roxas looked up immedeantly "i...sorry..."axel sighed, nearly missing fira sneaking away from the scene "hey, could i get everyones attention please? hello?" both paused hearing firas voice on stage "**LOOK, IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T SHUT YER MOUTHS I'M GONNA KICK YOU ALL OUT!**" everything grew dead quiet, "thank you...now...a few days ago a friend came to me needing help with a relationship, and asked me to write him a song, and for those of you who know me, i said he had to write the lyrics, because it would be more heartfelt, but once again, if you know me, i did it anyway....and so, since they're both here being idiots, i think they need to hear this..." the violet curtains were drawn back and axel looked out at the crowd, roxas was standing like a dear in headlights, tears still painting his cheeks, soft piano and flittering violin, and firas voice filled the air

_**I know that you're hiding things  
using gentle words to shelter me  
your words were like a dream  
but dreams could never fool me...  
Not that easily**_

roxas smiled, tears pricking his eyes again, watching fira beckon him closer, he did as asked, "here..." she whispered away from the mic, handing him a music sheet, he cleared his throat

_**I acted so distant then  
didn't say good-bye before you left  
but I was listening  
you fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily**_

axel watched roxas smile singing with fira, he seemed different, music and dancing was his passion, and roxas was just a broken heart afraid to be smothered out like the wetted wick of a candle, and axel stared in awe as in shined through, the truth behind the lies, the boy under the ice, under the shy exterior, and the reallity in the challening dancer

_**'Save your tears 'Cause I'll come back'  
I could hear that you whispered  
as you walked through that door  
but still I swore to hide that pain  
when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might've been the answer then  
what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
but now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart....**_

roxas was crying hard now, and axel could see riku stummble through the door of the bar gawking at the boy on stage, crying and singing at the same time struggling not to choke on his tears, riku met axels eyes, and the redhead watched the youngers shoulders slack, looking downward...he knew...he knew what was going on, he knew something else as well, something that axel didn't...and axel didn't like it

_**'Cause One Thousand words  
Called out Through the Ages  
They'll Fly to you  
Even Though I can see  
I Know That Reaching you  
Suspended on Silver Wings**_

roxas was smiling pleasently now, fira obviously knew what the hell she was doing, as she lowered her mic and stepped over to axel, letting roxas take over "i gave you a chance, don't screw up ax, he's made of porcelin..." axel gawked a moment, and stummbled to catch the mic as she tossed it to him, "go get 'em pyro" axel caught up with the music fast, scaning the sheet she handed him

_**Oh One Thousand Words  
One Thousand Embraces  
Will Cradle You  
Making all of Your Weary Days Seem Far Away  
They'll Hold you Forever**_

fira shoved the guy on piano away, and she took over quickly, the difference was almost intimant, axel looked at the paper, 'you play echo here, so watch it' her spidery handwriting scrawled between the printed lines

_**Oh One Thousand Words {One Thousand Words}  
Have Never been spoken {Oh Yeah}  
They'll fly to you  
they'll carry you home {carry you home}  
Come back into my arms  
Suspended on Silver Wings {On Silver Wings}**_

roxas didn't have to look at axel to know he was singing, nor did he have to look to know fira had taken over the piano, he smiled, looking at her words on the page 'hey, roxie, you wanted my opinon...and i think axel is worth it, riku can go jump off a cliff!, ha, kidding, you'd have a heart attack. not kidding there, listen, you get to be echo here, and i want you to just, listen to him sing it, and then, let him finish the song....' roxas shook his head, fira never changed, never

_**And One thousand words {oohh}  
Called out through the ages {called through the ages}  
They'll cradle you {oh yeah}  
Making all of your lonely years to only days {only days}  
They'll hold you forever**_

axel blinked, in a daze, as roxas lowered his mic, and smiled at him, a radiant, cloud breaking smile that brought the dawn of the deepest night to the horizon, it was breathtaking, and for a moment, axel, stuttered in the song, loosing his place...

_**Oh,**_

One Thousand Words... 

stunned silence, axels desprete gaze, and then the look in rikus eyes...

roxas ran away


End file.
